You Look Better In My Shirt
by TashM
Summary: Pepper decided to call in on Tony down in the lab while she's at work, much to Tony's delight.


**Author's note: this is just a one shot, update for the other story is imminent! :) I apologize for the strange formatting but this was all written in a conversation so all credit for Tony's dialogue goes to a wonderful friend and I wanted to keep it like that. Thank you for all the lovely reviews so far, any more would be excellent if you feel like it :) hope you enjoy! **

"...Tony?"

"Yeah, who's there?" Tony looked up from the screen he was working on

"I thought you'd know my voice by now. You've let me down."

"Pepper, hey." Tony smiled when he saw the blond lady walking towards him

"What're you working on?" She smiled at the man covered in grease

"Prototype for Mark 8, hun." Tony replies, cleaning his hands up

"hmm...sounds interesting, babe" she stood closer to him, her hand laid affectionately on his back

"I'm dirty, don't want to touch me now and ruin your office lady suit." Tony warns as he felt the touch and smiled

"Oh, well if that's how you're going to be!" Pepper teased, raising her hands in her defence

"I love you, but I don't want you getting dirty." Tony folded his arms and pecked Pepper's lip

"I thought you didn't like the office lady suit anyway? And here I've presented you the perfect opportunity to ruin it but no, no Tony's too worried about dirt" she winked at him.

"I don't hate it…It's just that I prefer seeing you in one of my shirts. It's cuter." Tony smiled and pulled a chair over to sit down on

"I know how you could get me in one." Pepper leaned forward in front of the seated Tony and cheekily licked her lips

Tony pulled off his shirt and rested it on his lap, slowly working on unbuttoning Pepper's shirt, "So this is a booty call?" Tony smirked

"It might be" Pepper lightly kissed Tony's hands on her chest "if you're lucky."

"I think today is my lucky day then." Tony stripped the white shirt off and worked on the skirt.

Pepper giggled "Oh I love working with you" she walked behind Tony, thwarting his attempts at undoing the skirt, for now, and draped her arms over his shoulders, lightly nuzzling his ear.

"Really? Just going to cut me off like that? The bulge is already there, Pepper." Tony said as he looked down to his crotch where there is indeed a bulge

"Poor Tony, sometimes...just sometimes, you don't always get what you want, gorgeous" her hands slid down his chest, skimming over the glowing arc reactor down to his crotch, massaging his desire for her.

"Holy shit..." Tony bit his lips and tilt his head to a side,

Pepper's hands continued to work their own inventing above Tony's pants as she bit the exposed side of Tony's neck

"Pepper…Soft spot, hun." Tony moans as he felt the bite on his neck.

"Sorry, love" she gently kisses over the light bite marks she left on Tony's neck

Tony pushed her chin up and kisses her, lightly sucking at her lower lip. Pepper nipped at Tony's exposed upper lip and she moved in front of Tony again.

"Now? I can remove your ugly skirt now?" Tony asks eagerly

"Ugly, Tony Stark? It's still on me...but of course" she smiles at her gorgeous partner's eagerness to strip her.

Tony licked his lips and dropped the skirt on the ground, pulling Pepper closer to him. "It's ugly, trust me."

"I think it looks better on the floor anyway, I'd look better on you" she bit her own lip with a timid look on her face as she lowered herself into Tony's lap.

"That is rather true." Tony smiled and held Pepper tightly in his lap, smirking

"Well, aren't you going to kiss me?" Pepper was teasing Tony again; she wanted him to want her.

"Was just going to." Tony followed orders and unclipped her bra at the same time

"Good" she spoke into his lips as she kissed him back tenderly, her hips were moving against Tony.

Tony's bulge got bigger. It was at the extent that it hurt.

"I think we need to do something about that, Anthony Stark" Pepper's eyes looked down at Tony's crotch gleefully

"Yeah, starting to hurt a little." Tony admitted

"Would you like me to fix that for you?" she was grinning madly at Tony, she wanted nothing more than to satisfy him.

Tony nodded, "Please, since you were the one who caused it."

"I'm really thinking I should get something in return" Pepper pouted at Tony before she slid onto the floor in front of him, her hands reaching for his belt buckle

Tony unbuckled his belt and put himself on top of Pepper.

"I love it when you're on top of me, Anthony" she looked ravishingly at Tony Stark on top of her, one of her legs wrapping around his waist.

"I love it when you're naked." Tony grabs the shirt he took off himself and pushed it under Pepper's head, "The floor is hard." He said

"I love you" she smiled, touched by Tony's small gesture to ensure her comfort "I want you, Tony, now...please?"

"You can get me whenever you want." Tony trailed small kisses down Pepper's body and pulled off her last piece of clothing with his teeth

"You're such a tease" she willed with everything in her body that Tony would use his wonderful tongue on her.

Tony slowly pries open Pepper's legs, putting his head in the middle of the two of them; he started licking her slowly, in circular motions

"Mmmm...Tony..." she moaned, running her fingers through his hair.

Tony sped up a bit, wanting to hear her loud moan. He put two fingers into her entrance and started fingering her and licking her in time.

She quickly drew her breath through clenched teeth "God, Tony! You're...so...good at that..." she brought her legs up so as her feet where closer to Tony's shoulders

"I know." Tony continued what he was doing but sped up,

Pepper always found Tony's arrogance so sexy

"My turn? Crotch really hurts now…" Tony pleaded.

"Only because you're gorgeous." Pepper sat up, her hand still in Tony's hair, pushing him back to sit up too. She bent her head down, spare hand wrapped around what was causing Tony's pain

"Holy shit... Pepper, you are good." Tony moans, loudly.

"Don't you forget it" she winked at Tony before her tongue flicked over Tony's tip as she slowly wrapped her lips around him

Tony cringes, trying not to thrust himself into Pepper.

Pepper takes more of Tony, her tongue lightly caressing him inside her mouth, her spare hand exploring lower.

"Shit." Tony moans, running his hand down Pepper's back and then holding onto her hair for her.

Pepper uses her tongue and mouth the push Tony closer to the edge, almost taking him over but she lifts her head just before Tony reaches his peak

"Come here." Tony lifted her, sitting her up he puts his erection into her entrance with her on top of him

Pepper tries to stop herself biting at Tony's tender neck again and instead pulls at his hair, her other hand pushing against the small of Tony's back, willing him to push further into her

"You okay there?" Tony whispers against her lips, feeling the soft inside of Pepper around his erection

"Mmm...n...ye...no...Tony..." she couldn't help herself anymore and she buried her face into the nook between Tony's neck and shoulder, her teeth latching onto him as lightly as her uncontrollable movements allowed

Tony smiled as he felt her teeth sinking into his neck, "I am going to thrust, ok?" Tony asks

Pepper's eyes close as she waits to be penetrated by the gorgeous man wrapped around her, using all her self-control to stop biting at him "o...okay" she lightly nuzzles his collar bone

"It's ok, bite me if you want." Tony said as he slowly thrusts in and out of Pepper, moaning softly.

"I don't want to hurt you..." She really wanted to sink her teeth into him. "G-g-god you're so good,

Tony" she managed to say between breaths

"It's ok, I'm not that fragile." Tony assures before speeding the thrusts up a bit

"I-I know...but..." She couldn't do it anymore, the feeling of Tony moving inside her was overwhelming, her teeth bit at Tony's neck, hard, and along his jawline until her lips were pressed against his and her tongue was exploring his mouth.

"Let it out," Tony brushed his lips against hers, smiling. Speeding up the thrusts at the same time

She moaned his name loudly as her head tilted back and she pulled at his hair with every thrust into her. She was so close; her fingernails dug into the bare skin they were clinging onto as she tried to hold out for Tony.

"You ok?" Tony asked, not stopping the thrusts though.

"Why...do you keep...asking?" The warmth of Tony's body against her was driving her mad. One of her hands let go of Tony's arm and made its way down to her own crotch, her own pleasure mixed with the euphoria she was feeling from Tony

"Nothing, just want you to feel good." Tony smiled and gave a few more thrusts "I'm close."

"O-of course I'm fine, look around...you" she laughed as she struggled to get the sentence out and control herself "me too...like you have no idea"

"Did you take pills? Too early for kids." Tony replied with a smirk

"Don't even get me started" she teased back, though with a hint of seriousness

Tony nodded and thrust for the last time and came in Pepper, not pulling out because he wanted hers.

"Tony!" Pepper yelled is name as she buckled against him, her nails digging into his back and her hand pulling his hair. She'd lost control of her teeth as they sunk into his shoulder, suppressing some of the moaning escaping from her mouth

"Sh'up!" Tony mocks her tone, but speeds up the thrusts,

Pepper doesn't have the ability to speak, all her communicative functions had abandoned her as she climaxed, her teeth tightening their vice like grip on Tony's bare flesh, though not drawing blood. She'd never felt so good in her life.

Tony smiled, looking at Pepper, he brushed her hair nicely to the side and kissed her "Like it?" he whispered into her ear

"Well...I certainly don't regret using my lunch break to come see you"

Tony pinched Pepper's nose and threw his shirt on her "You're working like that today." he said with a smirk

"I'm not going back, you're too cute" she smiled at Tony, she really did love him.

"Don't want you getting a cold." Tony stood up and pulled Pepper up with him, he pulled up her panties for her and then puts his boxers on her, smiling

"Your dress sense is impeccable, Tony"

"I think it is very cute." Tony smiled and kissed her nose,

"See you later, gorgeous" Pepper turned and winked as she made her way upstairs to their private level, she couldn't wait until he was finished in the lab.

Tony picked up his pants, commando, saved the process of his work and ran after her "Where you going?"

"Not far, don't you worry" she laughed as Tony chased her upstairs

Tony wrapped his arms around her waist and leans his chin on her shoulder "Love you!"


End file.
